


只是一篇小黄文

by AikoChong



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoChong/pseuds/AikoChong
Summary: Chris简直快疯了，坐在床上套弄着他勃起的阴茎，脑子里出现的居然不是自己的妻子，而是那个跟他合照拍电影的人，那个比自己年长的英国男人。





	

**Author's Note:**

> RPS注意

Chris简直快疯了，坐在床上套弄着他勃起的阴茎，脑子里出现的居然不是自己的妻子，而是那个跟他合照拍电影的人，那个比自己年长的英国男人。

刚刚在上网时看到了粉丝分享的一段文字，附加一张绘图。

Tom坐在Chris的胯上，他俯下身子跟他接吻，Chris一手抱着他的腰，另一只手抓着自己的阴茎，在Tom的屁股上拍几下像是在暗示些什么，随后Tom吸了口气，稍微把自己的身子撑起，然后慢慢坐到Chris的阴茎上，直到整根粗大的阴茎进入了他的身子。

“做得真好。”Chris说，然后轻轻拍他屁股两下，Tom就开始上下抽插着Chris的阴茎，过程中他没有过多的呻吟，只是会发出几声底喘。

过了不久，Chris把自己的阴茎抽出来，然后精液久射在Tom的屁股上。

作为一位演员，Chris的想象力不是盖的，再加上那幅画的有够逼真的图，他脑内直接出现了一堆画面，然后他就硬了。

扣扣。房门被敲了两下，Chris吓得不轻，心虚地拉起内裤和裤子，但勃起的阴茎根本他妈地遮不住！但愿外面的人不要往下看就好。

起身起开门，门后的人让Chris更心虚了，Tom面对着他，脸上依旧是他拿招牌的绅士笑容。然后那家伙居然好死不死地低了头，Chris看着他愣了一下，然后听到对方轻笑。

“本来想邀请你一起去酒吧，但看起来你不太方便。”Tom笑着说，而Chris只是尴尬的呵呵笑。

两人只是站着，Tom似乎也没有离开的意思，Chris也不太好意思直接把门关了，但是脑子里的各种想象更是强烈，真人就站在他眼前，他无法不去想那些东西。

Tom突然一脸坏笑，踏步前进，把Chris堆进房间了，然后把房门锁上。他把Chris推到墙壁上然后贴上去，在他耳边说：“或许我可以帮你。”

操！Chris心里爆粗，闭上眼睛试图让自己冷静，但Tom这个时候已经跪下身子，把自己的外套脱掉，一手扯下Chris的裤子和内裤，然后握着他的阴茎开始套弄。Chris现在根本就是精虫冲脑的状态，他实在管不了再给他做那挡事的人是谁了，只是仰着头享受。

阴茎上突然一阵温热，Chris猛地低头，眼睁睁看着Tom给他口交，后者还台眼看了他一眼。Tom地口技不错，甚至感觉上他好像做过不少这事。

Chris抓着Tom后脑的头发往后拉，然后他也蹲下身子，毫不犹豫的吻了对方的嘴。而后者显然被这个动作吓到，一时反应不过来。

“到床上去。”Tom刚睡完，Chris便把他抱起来，拖着他的屁股不让他跌倒去，而被包起来的人本能地用手脚抱紧那个金发蓝眼的男人，他们两个维持着亲吻，谁也没有要放开的意思。

把Tom扔到床上，Chris马上就压上去了，一阵胡乱的亲吻后后者撑着身子望着身下的人。他没有根男人做过，他根本不知道要怎么继续下去，是想跟女人做的一样？

Tom看他那幅蠢样轻笑了一下，他双脚主动勾着他的腰，一手勾过Chris的脖子继续两个人的亲吻，另一只手忙于为自己的衬衫解开纽扣，Chris同时也替他解开那条碍事的皮带。

等到他们坦诚相见，Chris几乎把Tom全身上下都给亲完后，接下来的就是扩张根进入。可Chris是谁？它可没有跟同性发生关系的经验啊！所以只能用那种哀求的眼神看着身下的人  
Tom无奈地笑，向着怎么这人长得那么想金毛猎犬啊？

“有乳液么？还是凡士林什么的。”

“你等等。”Chris说着，起身走到化妆台前拿了一瓶凡士林，然后走回来交给Tom。

Tom接过那瓶东西，打开盖子后挖了一坨乳色的膏状物抹在Chris的手上。Chris自然也知道那是什么意思，他搓了几下手心里的凡士林，然后带到Tom的后穴，先是稍微在括约肌周围按摩，然后再把一根手指伸进去。

进入的过程没有想象中困难，后穴很快就稍微松开。同时Tom也从瓶子里挖了一些凡士林，把手伸到自己身后也根Chris一起为自己做扩张的动作。手指时不时碰到前列腺，让他舒服得露出一点的呻吟。

“可以了。”把自己手中抽出来后，Tom坐起来翻身呈现跪趴的姿势。

“疼的话告诉我，我可没这种经验。”Chris握着自己的阴茎，让它一点点地莫如Tom的身体。

确实有些疼，Tom随手抓了床上的一个枕头，把脸埋进去，Chris也意识到他急促的呼吸，他稍微停了一阵，直到Tom扭着屁股把他的阴茎全部吞进去后才开始缓慢的抽插。

“你这混蛋怎么这么大个？”

“我可是雷神。”

“少臭美，多运动。”

得到指示后Chris抽插的速度快了不少，但他也只是很机械化地在活动，他身边也有同性恋的朋友，当然听说过前列腺刺激这种东西，但他哪有会这一些？而这显然让他身下的人不太满意，Tom把手伸到身后制止了Chris的动作，抽开自己的身子后他直起身子。

“躺下去。”Tom说，看着Chris露出一副你想干什么的表情后又有些好笑地说：“放心我不会趁机捅你的，而且我也不太想干个满身肌肉的男人。”

Chris听话的躺下去，Tom便跨坐在他身上，用膝盖支撑着身子。这让Chris一下子想到刚刚看到的那段文字，心里默默骂了一声shit。他试着模仿着那个画面，一手拖下Tom跟他接吻，他们两个的吻技都很好，作为演员。Chris另一手握着自己的阴茎上下套弄几下，然后轻轻地拍着Tom的股缝，后者轻轻笑了一下，弓起身子把Chris的阴茎没入自己的后穴。

Tom轻轻地扭动自己的腰，间中他稍微移了点位置，直到一声骚气的呻吟露出，Tom才大力地活动自己的身子。Chris似乎明白了什么，托起Tom的腰也开始抽插起来。

“说真的，啊，你刚刚，看了什么鬼？嗯。”声音里呆着一些娇喘，Tom问道。

“你一定不想知道。”

“让我猜猜，啊，慢点。是索尔和洛基的同人？啊。”

“很接近，是我们俩。天啊，我还真不知道我对同性硬得起来！”

Chris的持久性让Tom内心有些佩服，他自己早就射了，但Chris还没有，Tom内心甚至有些怀疑那家伙是不是强忍的，故意把后穴收紧了一些。

 

“操！你是在逼我射出来吗？”

“你也，啊，太久了，快点结束它！”

“那你忍着点。”

Chris说着一个翻身，把Tom压在身下台高他的脚，用力地抽送着自己的阴茎。似乎过了十分钟，也或许超过，Chris毫无防备地直接射在Tom的体内。

“老天！你居然射在里面！”

“对不起，一不小心就，呵呵。”

“不，你别露出那种无辜的笑容，蠢爆了。”

Chris把自己的阴茎抽出来，随即也带出了不少的精液，空虚的感觉让Tom随机收缩了后穴，同时也挤出了一些Chris的残留物。他们躺在床上，Tom完全不像动，太累了。而Chris，刚做完他脑子就清醒了一点，然后就冒了十万个为什么。为什么Tom好像很习惯？他好像经验很多，他做过？跟多少人？他是同性恋？

“你看起来很多问题。”

“没有，好吧，是很多。你怎么可以这么，自然。我是说，你看起来好像很有经验。你是，我是说，同性恋？”

“不知道，但暂时没爱上过任何同性。只是寻求一种刺激，有时候也是为了工作。”

“工作？”Chris皱了眉头，他是听说过娱乐圈很黑暗，但是一般为了工作跟别人发生关系也只是听说，亲口承认的还是第一次知道。

“第一次是为了一个角色，后来是为了刺激，Chris，别露出那种表情，世界上还有很多你意想不到的事。还有，你的技巧……”

“一流？”

“糟透了。你一定没根Elsa试过肛 交。”

然后Chris似乎想到什么东西似的，眼睛突然瞪得老大。他怎么忘了Elsa的存在呢？！天啊！他是有老婆有孩子的人啊！这是搞外遇啊！

“Chris，你不会完全忘了你老婆吧？”

然后就很巧的，他手机响了，来电显示时Elsa。心虚地接通电话，Chris轻轻的说了一声你好。

“天啊！Chris！你知道我今天看了什么吗？！太刺激了！”Elsa在手机那头说的很激动，好像发现了新大陆一样。

“你看了什么？”

“你不可能不知道的，那种粉丝写的，你跟Tom的！太精彩了！好吧虽然有点对不起你，但是我最喜欢那段做爱的部分，太刺激了！有机会你们也可以来一发！然后你可以跟我讲一下，或许我们可以用视频。嘿，Chris你怎么那么安静？”

手机那头Elsa激动得很，但这头的Chris更激动啊！天知道他要怎么跟他老婆说那些事情在十五分钟前刚结束。

“Elsa，我得先说对不起。”Chris看了Tom一眼，后者挑了挑眉，这场性爱对Tom来说只是一场性爱，但Chris就……

“怎么了？”

“你知道吗，就是那个，你刚说的，我跟Tom刚刚实际行动了。不不不！你别误会！我觉得没有要抛弃你的意思！我很爱小India和两个弟弟，你也是！我只是，你知道的，擦枪走火。你别怪Tom，是我的错。”

哌。电话被挂掉了。Chris一个着急，刚想拨回去，Elsa的来电显示又来了，这次是视频通话，Chris很心虚地按了接通键，然后看着他老婆穿着睡衣对着他。

“对不起！”

“你干了Tom？”

“是的，对不起。”

“噢！天啊！你怎么可以不早点告诉我？你应该提早通知我，然后我们可以视频通话！天啊你怎么可以这样！你没穿衣服，刚结束？Tom还在你身边？” 

“是，他还在。”

“亲爱的Tom！是我。”Elsa在手机里很激动地喊道，Chris把手机稍微转过去，Tom也稍微凑过去根Elsa打招呼。

“亲爱的，Chris 弄疼你了吗？他没那个经验，你得原谅他。”

“是有些不舒服。”

Chris有些混乱，为什么他的老婆可以跟Tom那么斯文？明明他才是那时受害者...

 

END


End file.
